Time After Time
by XxLiarLiarxX
Summary: Jude and Tommy are dating, Sadies married, and Jude is going crazy waiting for a proposal! Will she finally get what she's been wanting all along? or Will it all come crashing down? This is a Jommy and it might be a one shot...not sure..


**Back with another story...hope you like!**

* * *

Jude stood in front of the mirror and frowned at her apperance. Why couldn't Sadie have picked something else for her to wear? Why'd her six year anniversary party have to be celebrated by having a Luau? Why!

The straw hula skurt was quite uncomfortable and very unappealing. It's loosely hanging pieces would ocassionaly prickle her hidden legs and it annoyed her to the point of wanting to just rip the whole damn thing off and tell her sister, "Forget it!" But, instead, she stood there running her hands down her stomach, praying god would make her look about fifteen pounds lighter in the next ten minutes.

Her dismay had arisen from the simple fact that there, hanging loosely from her fingers, and knocking against each other softly, were two, highly polished halves...of a coconut.

"You're not dressed yet? Hurry up! Now..." Sadie clapped her hands and then rested them peacefully on her hips.

"You've got to be joking" Jude said, holding the coconut bra up by her head. "I'm not wearing...coconuts..."

The whole idea of wearing a cocunut bra scared Jude to death. She wasn't very self-confident about her body, which made the whole situation even worse. In the seventh grade, her, Jaime, and Kat would make fun of Hula girls if they ever happened to pop up on the tv screen during commercials of the "I Love Lucy" show. Now it seemed there was nothing to laugh about.

"You will get in that changing room, put on your coconuts, come out smiling, and have a good time at my party!" Sadie exclaimed.

Normally Jude would have chewed her sister out for yelling at her like that, but it was her party and if she could put up with it for the past five years, why not another...though she hever had to wear something so...stupid at any other previous parties.

"I don't like to show my stomach! Did you even think about me before you planned this thing?" Jude asked.

"Go change" Sadie threw her sister into the dressing room and bit her tongue before scurring off to some other destination. No doubt to yell some more.

"Coconuts..." Jude murmured, as she held the bra against her chest. "I don't even like coconuts. I don't like Coconut Milk, Shredded Coconut, Coconut Creme Pie..." she continued to talk to herself for the next five minutes. When she exited the cubicle, she adjusted. If people knew how wierd these things feel...she thought.

"Wow, very nice" Tommy snickered from the doorway.

She whipped around and grabbed the nearest object to hide herself. It so happened to be a shoe box, in which she knocked down about twenty other shoe boxes, those actually containing shoes. She had no idea why she felt the need to "cover up".

"Shut the door!" she hissed. "Someone could be walking down the hallway!"

"Nobody's out their, why so...jittery?" he asked in a semi sarcastic tone.

Jude threw the shoe box aside furiously. "Hello? Do you see what I have to wear? This...hard thing" she knocked on her left coconut.

Everyone was at this party! Well, almost everyone. Everyone whos opinion Jude savored. Would people think she was a hussy? Surely Sadie made other girls put these ridiculous outfits on. She wouldn't just leave Jude looking "special" in a crowd of their closest friends...would she? No! Jude threw the thoughts out of her mind.

Tommy began to come closer to her, grinning wildly. "I love your coconuts" he laughed, pulling her towards him.

"Funny..." Jude mumbled, before leaning in and giving him a quick peck on the lips. "I'm not going out there alone, come on" she pulled him towards the door.

His face shone with disappointment and he pulled her back by her hips.

"Not now, later" she said sternly.

Tommy and her had been going strong for about a year. Their relationship seemed something of a fairytale. They rarely fought and people noticed their admiration, devotion, and love for each other. Jude hoped soon he'd be placing a diamond ring on her finger. He'd make comments about it of course, but he never really brought it up in topic to discuss. At first she thought he was scared, that he didn't want to marry her. He just wanted a fling. But overtime she came to understand that he was waiting for the right time. The perfect moment. She respected that.

"Promise?" he questioned, still holding onto her.

"Promise" she confirmed. "Hey Tommy..."

"Yeah?" he replied hopefully.

"You can let go now" she patted his hand and smiled.


End file.
